


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Annoyed Jensen, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sick of Jared always texting Stephen Amell when they're together. He finally has enough and gives Jared a reminder of who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The boys own themselves... and maybe each other lol..... I didn't mean for Jensen to turn out to be such an ass but *shrugs* Jealous Jensen is hot. Written for my dear friend and corrupter Melissa. She totally sucked me down the rabbit hole.... I kind of like it here. Reviews are love so please drop me some love and let me know what you think.

Jared's phone goes off and its all Jensen can do not to throw the fucking thing. They're on break and this is supposed to be their time, but someone keeps texting him and he keeps texting back.

"Who the fuck is that? We're supposed to be relaxing," Jensen complains. Seriously they had the movie already playing but Jared kept pausing it to Answer his phone.

"It's Stephen. He's being an ass." Jared says, dorky ass smile in place. Usually, he thought the smile was cute, but tonight, it ticks him off because it's not aimed at him. Damn Stephen and his need to text Jared when they're on break. He doesn't do it during filming... no he waits until Jensen and him are alone.

"Well can you put it away... I thought you wanted to watch this."

"In a sec Stephen's about to send me a video." Again the dopey look and Jensen finally snaps.He sits up and snatches the phone out of Jared's hand. "Jen what the hell?"

"I am sick of Amell always texting you when we're together. It's like he doesn't know you're mine or something. What does he want to be with you or something?"

"Jensen you're not making sense. Stephen knows him and I are just friends. You need to chill out. I need another beer you want one?"

"Fine. Whatever. Don't think you're getting this back," Jensen held up the phone, hitting the power button and then opening the couch side table.

"Jensen, seriously?"

"Jared, I want to spend time with my boyfriend. Not my boyfriend his boy toy and his cell phone. Go grab your beer so we can start the movie. Again."

"Fine. But I don't see why you're mad I'm texting a friend," Jared gets up shaking his head and heads to the kitchen as Jensen clenches his jaw. Can't see why he's upset? Jensen hears the fridge open and hears Jared open the beer bottles. He's had it with always competing with Amell for Jared. Jared was his. Maybe he just needed a reminder. Jensen gets up from his perch on the couch and heads to the kitchen. Jared's standing looking through the cabinets, likely for a snack. Jensen has the perfect one for him. He walks up behind Jared and pins him against the counter. "Jensen, what the fuck?" Jensen answer comes out as a growl as he pushes further into Jared's back.

"No. I am done listening to you talk. I have something else you can use that smart ass mouth of yours for." Jensen grabs onto one of Jared's belt loops and pulls him backwards while grabbing one of the beers with his free hand.

He pulls Jared all the way back into the living room as Jared says nothing. He knows not to when Jensen is pissed like this. And okay, sometimes he does this just for fun because the sex is rough and dirty and he loves it, but tonight wasn't one of those nights. Jensen lets him go and pushes him down onto the couch. Jared just looks up at him. Jensen looks down at him and he can see the anger in his eyes. Jensen slowly strips off his belt while he drinks his beer. Why is that so hot? He lets the belt fall to the floor and Jared can see Jensen's a little hard, so is he, but that doesn't matter right now. Jensen slowly undoes his fly and by the time he lets his cock free, Jared is all but dancing in place on the couch cushion.

"Of course, now you want something to do with me. Is that all I'm good for?" Jared shakes his head.

"No, babe. I told you. Stephen is just a friend. I love you," Jared looks up at Jensen and he reaches over to pull Jensen in close.

"No. Don't touch me. Except with your mouth. You love me so much, prove it." Jensen smirks at him, takes a long drink of his beer. Jared wastes no time in leaning forward and taking Jensen's cock into his mouth. Jensen groans, Jared's mouth is wet and hot.

He leans down and places the beer he was drinking on the table then grabs two handfuls of Jared's hair. He moves Jared's head up and down, using his mouth as he pleases. Jared takes it because Jensen knows he likes it like this. Rough and dirty, and hot. Sometimes he wonders if Jared does the shit to piss him off. The thought makes him move his hips a little angerly and Jared to gag. Jensen just smiles down at the top of Jared's head. While Jared's mouth is great, Jensen really wants to show Jared who he really belongs too. He pulls Jared off of him and glances down at Jared, who's looking up at him with those damn eyes. He leans over and grabs the small bottle of lube he'd placed in the couch side table yesterday morning. Jared smiles at him and starts to get up. Jensen moves out the way, one hand going down to cup his balls, to stop him from blowing too soon. Jared strips slowly, letting Jensen see all. He bites his lip as Jared strips out of his shirt. Jared smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. Jensen can't deny him, feels his mad slipping away a little. He lets Jared kiss him. He tastes the beer Jared was drinking and himself on his tongue. While they kiss, Jared strips out of his jeans and boxers, leaving himself completely naked and at Jensen's mercy.

Jensen's hands roam all over Jared's body, until he gets to the cock pushing into his stomach. Jensen wraps his hands around it, squeezing and pumping it a few times as Jared leans on his shoulder and pants out a breath. Jensen takes him right to the edge, then lets him go, pushing him down onto to the couch on his back. Jared's legs part, automatically, ready and willing to let Jensen have his way with him. Jensen picks up the lube, squirting some onto his finger, then leaning into kiss Jared. He works his hand in between Jared's cheeks, while he covers Jared's gasps with his mouth. He works a finger slowly into Jared, feeling the muscles contract around his finger, wanting to feel it around his cock. He adds a second finger and releases Jared's lips. He wants to hear all the delicious little sounds his boyfriend will make tonight. He scissors his fingers inside of Jared and watches as the younger man throws his head back against the couch.

“Jensen. Please.”

“Please, what?” He twists his fingers until one brushes up against Jared's prostate, making Jared moan, loudly.

“Fuck me, please.” Jared looks up at him, eyes hopeful. Jensen leans in to kiss him again as he moves his fingers slowly out of Jared. He grabs the lube again and slicks up his cock, then grabs both of Jared's legs, pulling him closer to him. Thankfully they have a big enough couch. He positions his cock at Jared's entrance and pushes in slowly. He wants this to last, and doesn't want to hurt Jared even if he is still so pissed off.

“Fuck!” Jensen groans as he slowly slides home. Jared's head is thrown back against the couch, mouth slightly open. His face his one of pure ecstasy, and Jensen growls as he starts to move. Jared's cock is leaking pre-cum, landing in little dots on his stomach. As Jensen moves in and out of Jared, he runs his fingers through the pre-cum and drawls mine over Jared's chest. Jensen leans in and kisses along Jared's neck as he continues with a steady rhythm of rocking in and out of Jared.

He bites down on Jared's neck, sucking at the skin as he starts to move faster, causing both of them to groan. Jensen grabs Jared's earlobe between his teeth, moving his hips in slow circles.

“You are mine. MINE. Amell can't have you,” he slams into Jared causing Jared to nod his head yes. “Mine. Mine. Mine,” each time Jensen says the word he slams into Jared and bites a little on his neck.

“Yes. Yours. Jensen, please. I need too,” Jared needs to cum, but Jensen isn't there yet.

“Not, yet,” Jensen pushes into him again and again, trying to fight his own orgasm off. He moves a few more times into Jared, then grabs his cock, and squeezes tightly. A few tight strokes is all it takes and Jared paints his own stomach with his cum. Jensen moves into him, hitting Jared's prostate, and he sees white. His orgasm races to the surface and he continues to move in and out of Jared until he's spent.

He slowly moves out of Jared and then leans on his side, mindful of the mess Jared made on himself. They're both breathing, heavily as Jensen stretches out beside his boyfriend. He kisses Jared's neck, causing him to shiver.

“Mine,” he whispers as Jared's hand strokes up and down his back.

“I'm always yours but jealousy looks good on you baby.” Jared kisses the top of his head then rolls away.

“Where are you going?” He was floating in the afterglow.

“To clean up,” Jared smiles over at him.

“Okay,” Jensen gets up and follows Jared up the stairs and into the bathroom. Jared starts the shower and Jensen smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time slash writer... complete J2 shipper..... I seriously cannot get enough of these two.


End file.
